


[Fanart]  The Arrant Knave

by DraejonSoul



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Hamlet, garcy, mildly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: "I am very proud, revengeful, ambitious, with more offences atmy beck than I have thoughts to put them in, imagination to give them shape, or time to act them in. What should such fellows as I do crawling between earth and heaven? We are arrant knaves, all; believe none of us."Inspired by the powerful performance of Goran Višnjić, one summer play in Dubrovnik. 🔥🔥🔥 This is one of the scenes,  but with Garcy.





	[Fanart]  The Arrant Knave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaChristoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaChristoph/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Also at my DevArt! 😁http://fav.me/ddg7inv


End file.
